<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she should be mad, should be scathing like me (but no one likes a mad woman) by mssallymckenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706174">she should be mad, should be scathing like me (but no one likes a mad woman)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssallymckenna/pseuds/mssallymckenna'>mssallymckenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr one-shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Run (US Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssallymckenna/pseuds/mssallymckenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diane Sherman/Reader, Diane Sherman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr one-shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she should be mad, should be scathing like me (but no one likes a mad woman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could feel Diane’s eyes making holes in the back of your head from her position across the room where she was getting drinks for the two of you.</p><p>You were at your job’s annual Christmas party, and you brought Diane as your plus one. Diane had left you alone while she went over to the refreshments table, grabbing both of you drinks. You were talking to one of your coworkers, Henry, about his plans with his family for the holiday. You leaned against the wall, Henry flashing a smile at you as he talked about his mom’s apple pie.</p><p>Henry made a joke, and you threw your head back laughing, your hand coming out to swat at his arm playfully. You suddenly felt a warmth behind you.</p><p>“They didn’t have white, so I got you red, honey,” Diane spoke as she handed you a wine glass. Her empty hand wrapped around your waist, fingers resting casually against the fabric of your dress as she took a sip of her drink. “And who are you?”</p><p>You sputtered on your drink and whipped your head to face Diane. “Diane!” Her lips turned into a smirk as she took another sip of the wine.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Henry. My girlfriend can be a bit much.” You politely smiled at him.</p><p>“No worries, Y/N.” Henry chuckled. “I’m Henry, and you must be the Diane.”</p><p>Diane’s eyes widened, her gaze darting between you and Henry. “‘The Diane?’ Am I often the topic of conversation?”</p><p>Your face turned crimson as Henry carried on the conversation. It was true that you talked about Diane constantly at work, your close friends at work enamored with your relationship. Henry went on and on, recalling how you gushed about the redhead each morning while at your desk.</p><p>“Even as her work husband, she’s all you talk about at work,” Henry added, laughing to himself.</p><p>You felt Diane still behind you, her fingernails digging into your dress. “Work husband?” Her voice had an edge to it, turning to face you.</p><p>“It’s just a joke between us.” You responded, laughing at the end of the sentence and looking up at Diane with pleading eyes. Pleading eyes that begged Diane not to stir up a scene here in front of your coworkers and supervisors. The redhead raised her eyebrows and nodded, a tight-lipped smile on her face.</p><p>You almost forgot about Henry until he cleared his throat, both of your gazes snapping back to him. A blush formed on your cheeks, and the three of you drifted into another conversation, Diane’s nails continuing to dig into your waist, the reminder that the two of you had a long evening ahead.</p><p>The remainder of the party went by in a flash of moments, Diane never leaving your side and the press of her nails getting firmer as your coworkers blatantly flirted with you in front of her. Once you two were seated at one of the various tables for the meal, Diane’s hand was on your thigh in an instant under the table.</p><p>Her hand never strayed from your thigh during dinner. Your skin was burning hot, Diane drawing lazy patterns with her fingertips as both of you talked to the people around you. Her fingers never strayed any further despite your legs spreading on their own accord as you sat there.</p><p>You and Diane were one of the first people to leave the party after dinner, excuses of a long workday tomorrow leaving your lips as you said goodbye to your coworkers.</p><p>The car ride home was silent; the only sounds heard were the heat on low and the hum of other cars passing by. You looked over at Diane, her side profile on display as she flipped on the turn signal.</p><p>You could tell her jaw was set even in the dark car, her knuckles turning white as it gripped the steering wheel.</p><p>You arrived home and waited until Diane shut the car off before opening the passenger door, shutting it quietly as you looked behind for your girlfriend. She walked up the pathway with the keys in hand, unlocking the door before you two walked into your home.</p><p>You couldn’t even get your shoes off before Diane said something, her voice tight as she slipped her shoes off. “Work husband, huh?”</p><p>You let out a sigh and finished taking off your shoes before standing up straight. Diane was against the wall, her arms crossed and staring at you. “Diane, c’mon, it’s a joke. He didn’t mean anything–”</p><p>“Oh alright, so if he didn’t mean anything by it, then I guess the handful of other coworkers that flirted with you tonight was harmless, too?”</p><p>Your mouth hung open in shock, and you looked at Diane. You could tell she was trying not to let her mask slip, to show that she was hurt. This was the only way she could show it, and you knew that.</p><p>You crossed the hallway and stood in front of her, one of your hands lifting to stroke her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered shut briefly before she opened them, brown eyes staring into yours. “I’m yours, and you know that.”</p><p>You noticed her eyes visibly darken at your sentence, and your hand was batted away as both of her hands clasped your cheeks and pulled you in for a kiss. The second your lips touched, you moaned against them, your arms circling Diane’s waist.</p><p>Your body pressed closer into Diane’s, and your hands gripped her waist, a moan vibrating against your lips. Your lips parted slightly, and Diane’s tongue delved into your mouth, lingering over your teeth before pushing into your mouth.</p><p>Diane’s hands fell from your face, one of them tangling in your hair while the other rested against your neck. You pulled away for a moment, catching your breath before Diane turned you around, and your back hit the wall with a thud, a whine escaping your mouth.</p><p>Both of her hands found purchase in your hair and tugged, angling your head upwards so that your neck was on display for her. Diane’s mouth moved down to your exposed neck, kissing the skin before biting into it.</p><p>A throaty groan tore from your lips when you felt Diane’s teeth pierce your skin, the feeling subsiding as she began to suck your flesh into her mouth. You thought the treatment to your neck would be over and done with fairly quickly, but you soon realized she intended to mark you. Your stomach fell, and your arms grasped her shoulders and attempted to push her away. “Diane, you’re–”</p><p>Her reflexes were quick as your arms were pinned above your head, her fingers twitching against your wrists. “Everyone should know you’re taken, and if they don’t, well, now they know.”</p><p>You heard Diane’s muffled response against your neck before she went back to marking you. Your skin beneath her mouth throbbed, and your body thrashed against Diane’s. Her mouth moved lower on your neck, tongue gliding over another patch of skin as she sucked.</p><p>Her lips detached from the column of your neck, and her eyes sparkled with mischief, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Your eyes tracked her movements as her free hand traced along your neck. Her fingers pressed lightly into the marks she made, and you winced.</p><p>“Look at my pretty baby, all marked up.” Diane hummed as her eyes flickered back up to stare into yours.</p><p>The grip on your wrists loosened, and you tentatively let your arms fall to your side, Diane’s fingers still probing at the dark marks on your neck. Both of her hands moved down to your hips, grabbing the skin there. “I’m going to show you exactly who you belong to.” She whispered in your ear, and you felt a shiver run down your spine.</p><p>In seconds, you were hoisted up onto Diane’s waist, legs tangling behind her as she moved into the living room and deposited you on the couch. Her body hovered over yours, one of her hands keeping her balance while the other wandered down your body. “This? Mine.”</p><p>Her words were laced with light venom, her hand squeezing your hips through the fabric of your dress. You felt her cold fingers go under your dress, fingers pressing into your thighs. Your hips jerked forward, breath hitching.</p><p>Diane cupped your core, fingers twitching against your soaked underwear. “And this? Mine too, honey.” Her fingers rubbed over your clit, and you let out a moan. You felt the absence of her fingers quickly afterward, and instead, they traveled underneath you, searching for the zipper.</p><p>“I want you out of this dress.” Your back arched, she found the zipper and hastily moved it down, hands pulling at the front of your dress. It was off you in a flash, and you heard the material rip, gasping into the room. “Diane–”</p><p>Her eyebrows raised, and she looked at you, a sound of disapproval coming from her throat.</p><p>“Mommy.” Your voice was shy, and you felt another surge of wetness pool in your panties. She smirked as she looked at you, pupils dilating. “Good girl.”</p><p>Her lips moved down to your chest, nipping at the skin. Her mouth wrapped around your nipple, flicking her tongue over the pebbled nub. You moaned into the room, fingers hesitatingly threading through her red hair.</p><p>Her mouth moved to its twin, giving it the same treatment. “And these? Mine.” Her teeth bit down on the nipple, and your chest bowed up, rasping out, “yours.”</p><p>She lifted her head and sat up, her thighs enclosing around your legs, fingers brushing down your stomach. Diane lifted up, her fingers slipping into your underwear and pulling the material down. The absence of your soaked underwear made you shiver, squeezing your thighs shut.</p><p>“Nu-uh, open them.” She slapped your thighs, and you immediately opened them, groaning out softly. Her fingers spread you open, two of her fingers sliding up and down your slit. Your hips snapped up, her fingers moving away as soon as you moved.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” Diane’s fingers traced your entrance, your wetness smearing against her fingertips. You whined in response and bucked your hips, desperate to feel her fingers buried inside of you.</p><p>“Shh, little one.” Her gaze floated from her hand between your thighs to your face, mesmerized by the flush coloring your cheeks.</p><p>“I’m yours, Mommy. God, I’m yours.” You rasped out, feeling the tips of her fingers push inside you. They withdrew altogether before she buried them inside you, a broken pant leaving your lungs. “That’s right, I can assure you nobody could ever love you the way I do.”</p><p>Your head hit the pillows on the couch, and you shut your eyes tight, biting your lip as Diane’s fingers thrust into you.</p><p>“No, no, sweet girl,” Diane started, her free hand rising to your lip trapped between your teeth and tugging it free. “I want the neighbors to know how good Mommy is making you feel.”</p><p>You let out an eager moan as you felt yourself getting even wetter at her words. She always knew how to make your underwear soaked to the point where it was unbearable.</p><p>Diane shifted upwards, lips now over your chest, sucking and nipping at your reddened skin. The palm of her hand pressed against your clit, and a slew of moans slipping out of you. The two fingers inside of you suddenly become three, the stretch making you feel incredibly full. Diane looked at you, humming once more.</p><p>“Only Mommy can make you feel this good, right?” You nod furiously, eyes beginning to tear up. “Only I can stuff three fingers in your wet little cunt, right?” A loud whine tore out of your throat, and you nodded again, eyes slipping shut and feeling that white-hot in your veins.</p><p>“I want to see your face when you come, open your eyes.” Her fingers moved faster inside you once you opened your eyes, the palm of her hand pressing harder against your clit.</p><p>Diane fucked you faster, fingers twisting and curling, white spots clouding your vision as you tried to focus on maintaining eye contact with her.</p><p>“Come for Mommy.”</p><p>Those words activated a response inside of you, your thighs shaking and your hips jolting against her hold. Your eyes slipped shut, and your head thudded against the armrest, a series of rasps and moans leaving your lips. Diane fucked you through your orgasm, and you felt your back slick with sweat from the vigorous treatment. </p><p>Diane withdrew her fingers from your core and sat back on her knees, watching your limp body as your breaths calmed down and your chest stopped heaving. You opened your eyes and looked across the couch at Diane, her eyes snapping up at you when you made a noise at her wet fingers in her mouth.</p><p>You felt the familiar heat in your core and stretched out your limbs before sinking to your knees off the couch, the carpet providing a much-needed cushion. “Let me make you feel good, please?”</p><p>You watched as Diane’s legs dangled off the couch and lifted her dress up to her hips, her toned legs making your mouth water. Your hands spread her legs open, your breath hitching when you realized how wet she was. You wasted no time in dragging her panties down her legs and clutching her thighs, moving her closer to the edge of the couch.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Diane’s voice floated from above you, and your arms wrapped around her thighs as you leaned in, cleaning up her residual arousal from before. </p><p>Your tongue finally swiped through her folds, and Diane’s hands slipped into your hair, groaning out loud. You chuckled to yourself and squeezed her thighs in your palms, gathering her wetness on your tongue and spreading it.</p><p>“Mine, don’t tease.” Her hands tugged forcefully on your roots, and a pang of arousal shot down to your core, letting your tongue slither up towards her clit. You pressed your tongue firmly on the swollen nub before laving it with slow licks, moans falling from Diane’s lips.</p><p>Your tongue sped up its movements, and you moaned into Diane’s core, the action making her legs tighten around you.</p><p>“Fuck. So good, mine.” Her voice was high pitched and breathy, and you knew she was almost close. Enclosing your lips around her clit, you began to suck and swirl your tongue around it.</p><p>Diane’s hips lifted up off the couch, grinding messily down onto your face as her hands fisted in your hair. Curses flew from her mouth, and your mouth sucked harder, her legs twitching around your face.</p><p>Diane came with a groan as her hips stuttered, her wetness coating your tongue and her nails scratching lightly at your scalp. The redhead reached under your chin with her fingers, grabbing and pulling you up to kiss her. Your lips met in a searing kiss, and Diane moaned at the taste of herself on your lips, your body awkwardly scrambling as you moved from the floor to sit on her lap.</p><p>Diane pulled away first, her arms tracing figures against your back. Her lips ghosted over your jaw, peppering kisses onto the skin.</p><p>“Don’t you ever forget you’re mine again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>